familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brewster County, Texas
Brewster County is a county located in western part of the U.S. state of Texas, along the border with Mexico. As of the 2000 census, the population is 8,866. Its county seat and only city is Alpine6. U.S. Highway 90 crosses the county in the north; U.S. Highway 385 enters Brewster County from the northeast and proceeds south to the county's main attraction, Big Bend National Park, part of the Big Bend. The Southern Pacific Railroad crosses northern parts of the county. Brewster is named for Henry Percy Brewster, a secretary of war for the Republic of Texas. The county is the largest in the state and includes Big Bend National Park. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 16,039 km² (6,193 sq mi), none of which is covered in water. The county's area is larger than the area of Connecticut, Delaware, and Rhode Island individually, and larger than the combined area of Delaware and Rhode Island. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 90 * U.S. Highway 385 * State Highway 118 Adjacent Counties *Pecos County (north) *Terrell County (northeast) *Presidio County (west) *Jeff Davis County (northwest) To the east and south, the Rio Grande forms the county's (and the country's border) with the Mexican state of Chihuahua. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 8,866 people, 3,669 households, and 2,216 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (1/sq mi). There were 4,614 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 81.09% White, 1.22% Black or African American, 0.85% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 13.44% from other races, and 2.98% from two or more races. 43.62% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,669 households out of which 26.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.70% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.60% were non-families. 32.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.20% under the age of 18, 14.80% from 18 to 24, 24.50% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 99.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,386, and the median income for a family was $33,962. Males had a median income of $26,934 versus $21,250 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,183. About 12.60% of families and 18.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.80% of those under age 18 and 13.00% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities The only city in the county is its county seat, Alpine. Census-designated places The county also includes two census-designated places, Marathon and Study Butte-Terlingua. Education The following independent school districts serve Brewster County: * Alpine Independent School District * Marathon Independent School District * San Vicente Independent School District (K-8 only) (High schoolers attend Terlingua CSD) * Terlingua Common School District Ranching Industry The sprawling 320,000 deeded acre (1,400 km²) La Escalera Ranch is located 20 miles south of Fort Stockton and is owned and operated by the Gerald Lyda family. The ranch extends over much of Pecos County and portions of Brewster County, Reeves County, Archer County, and Baylor County. Originally owned by California-based Elsinore Land & Cattle Company, the 100-year old ranch was acquired by building contractor Gerald Lyda of San Antonio and re-named La Escalera Ranch (Spanish for "The Ladder"). It is known for its herd of Black Angus cattle and its abundant wildlife. Gerald Lyda passed away in 2005. Today, the ranch is owned and operated by Lyda's sons Gerald D. and Gene Lyda, as well as Lyda's daughter Jo Lyda Granberg. Located near the entrance to the ranch is Sierra Madera crater. La Escalera Ranch has been ranked by Texas Monthly, Worth and The Land Report magazines as one of the largest cattle ranches in Texas and the United States. See also * [[Wikipedia:USS Brewster County (LST-483)|USS Brewster County (LST-483)]] External links * * Brewster County Historical Commission * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Brewster County, Texas Category:Established in 1887